Mark Pellegrino
Mark Pellegrino (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Death Wish 4: The Crackdown (1987) Punk:'' Killed (presumably shot dead) by Charles Bronson. *''Fatal Beauty (1987) Frankenstein:'' Shot repeatedly at close range by Sam Elliott or one of Harris Yulin’s assassins during a shoot-out. He dies as he calls for help to Brad Dourif and Neill Barry. *''Night Life (1989) 'Patumbo: Killed (along with his friends) in a head on car crash with a tanker, he later comes back as a zombie and is finally destroyed after falling off a bridge onto live power lines and transformer following a collision with a train while trying to run down Scott Grimes. *Blood and Concrete (1991)' Bart:'' Killed by Billy Zane, James LeGros or by cops (though I don't know the details). *''Lethal Weapon 3 (1992) Phelps:'' Shot three times/repeatedly by Stuart Wilson, his body is later seen when Mel Gibson, Danny Glover and Rene Russo come into the interrogation room and find him dead. *''Trouble Bound (1993)'' [Deputy Roy]: Shot dead/stabbed to death by mobsters. *''A Murder of Crows (1998) Arthur Corvus:'' Shot to death by Cuba Gooding Jr. after Mark kills Tom Berenger; we only see Cuba firing. (Thanks to ND) *''Lost in the Pershing Point Hotel (2000)'' Tripper: Dies of a drug overdose in an empty bathtub. *''The Hunted (2003) Hewitt:'' Killed when Benicio Del Toro turns Mark's poison spray against him. (Thanks to Tal and ND) *''Spartan (2004)'' [Convict]:'' Shot in the chest by Val Kilmer while Mark is handcuffed to Said Taghmaoui. *Twisted (2004) Schmidt:'' Bludgeoned to death (off-screen) by Samuel L. Jackson; his body is shown afterwards when Ashley Judd wakes up and discovers him lying beside her. (Thanks to ND) *''Capote (2005) Hickock:'' Executed by hanging. (Thanks to Stephen) *''2:13 (2009)'' Tyler: kills himself in front of Mark Thompson with a sharp of glass in the head. *''Bad Turn Worse (2013)'' Giff : Shot to death by William Devane after his spinal cord was damaged on a fall, pushed by Jeremy Allen White TV Deaths *''The Cherokee Kid (1996 TV movie) Bonner:'' Shot in the back by Gregory Hines while Mark tried to shoot Sinbad. *''The Sentinel: Out of the Past'' (1996) [Ray Weston]: Electrocuted during a fight against Richard Burgi. *''The X-Files: Hungry (1999) Spinks:'' Impaled through the head by the mutant Chad Donella's spear-like tongue. (Thanks to ND) *''The Unit: Exposure (2006) Soto: Shot in the back during a mission by Dennis Haysbert thinking he was a guerrillas chief. *Dexter: It's Alive! (2007) Bennett:'' Beaten to death (off-screen) with a metal pipe by other inmates in prison; we learn of his death afterwards in a conversation between Julie Benz and Michael C. Hall. (Thanks to Stephen and Neil) *''Prison Break: Just Business (2008) Vikan:'' Shot to death by Michael Rapaport. (Thanks to Neil) *''Fear Itself: The Spirit Box (2009)'' [Mr. Drake]: Neck broken when he falls down a flight of stairs after being zapped in the neck with a tazer by Anna Kendrick, he dies as Jessica Parker Kennedy looks on rather than call for help. *''Lost: The Incident (2009) Jacob:'' Stabbed to death by Michael Emerson. (Thanks to Neil) *''Locke & Key'' (2011, TV movie) [Rendell Locke]: Killed by Harrison Thomas. *''Being Human: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You'' (2011) [James Bishop]: Decapitated by Sam Witwer during a fight in a factory. *''Revolution: The Longest Day (2013)'' Baker: Executed (shot to death off-screen) on David Lyons' order *''Being Human: Too Far, Fast-Forward''! (2014) [James Bishop]: Infected by the Virus. Noteworthy Connections *Husband of Tracy Aziz *Stepfather of Tess Aziz Gallery Mark Pellegrino in Lost in the Pershing Point Hotel.jpeg|Mark Pellegrino in Lost in the Pershing Point Hotel Sans titre 1.jpg|Mark Pellegrino in Lethal Weapon 3 Sans titre 2.jpg|Mark Pellegrino's severed head (prop) in Being Human: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You. Sans titre 3.jpg|Mark Pellegrino in Being Human: Too Fast Forward Sans titre 4.jpg|Mark Pellegrino and Michael Emerson in Lost: The Incident. Mark Pellegrino In Revolution.jpg|Mark Pellegrino In Revolution: the Longest Day Pellegrino, Mark Pellegrino, Mark Pellegrino, Mark Pellegrino, Mark Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer